


Missing Star

by Written_Doodlez



Series: Missing Star [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Doodlez/pseuds/Written_Doodlez
Summary: It was Virgil and Roman’s first performance. Knightmare was making it towards the main lane of music. Virgil remembers how it started when he left his life of lies behind. His life changed because of Squid Squad and it was going to change again when Patton, member of the Squid Squad, goes missing…





	Missing Star

Virgil’s hearts raced as he looked at the crowd. It was their first performance. Inkopolis Square. He looked to his right to see Roman’s eyes gleam with excitement. To think. An octoling and an inkling in the same place, being friends, and not hurting each other. Virgil felt happy. He remembered how much he hated inklings till he heard the famous Squid Squad perform at DJ Deceit’s concert. They performed their legendary song, “Squid Spells”. The moment if finished he felt his eyes open to a new world. One where octolings and inklings got along. We’re they didn’t threaten to harm each other. That night he left his friends and old life behind to reach the promised land. There he would start anew. He wouldn’t be Octoling Soldier ANX#096… the elite octoling engineer. No. He would be Virgil. He still remembers how he met Roman.

Virgil looked up from the map. He was sure this was the way to Inkopolis Plaza. He then heard a loud boom. He saw smoke rising nearby. “Oh no!” He ran towards it. Someone might be in trouble! He arrived at a clearing. He saw an inkling standing in front of a busted speaker. They looked a bit upset. “Hey! Are you ok?” The inkling turned to look at him. Oh no. He was trouble. “Homuri keno chu?” What? “Um… what are you saying? Are you ok?” The inkling tilted their head to the side. “Homuri keno chu?” Virgil sighed. It was pointless to try to talk. He didn’t understand them and they didn’t understand him. Virgil pulled out his map. He walked over to the inkling and pointed out Inkopolis Plaza. “Can you take me there?” The inkling looked up at Virgil and then back at the map. The inkling smiled and nodded. That he understood. The inkling ran towards another side of the clearing and picked up a small bag and ran back. The inkling smiled and pointed forward. “No meru na huta!” They ran off. “Hey!” With that Virgil ran after them.

“Hey Virgil! It’s time!” Virgil was brought out of his thoughts. “Huh. What?” Roman gave him a mock stern look. “It’s our time to go on stage Mr. Gloom.” Virgil smiled. “Alright Romano Cheese.” He slipped on his headphones. They both walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered. Roman walked up to the mic and smiled. “Hope you squids are ready for the performance of a lifetime!” The crowd cheered even louder. With that Roman grabbed the mic and winked. That was his cue. Virgil started up his DJ station. The music started playing and the crowd was clapping to the rhythm. Roman starting his rapping part as Virgil reached for the keytar. Virgil slipped the strap on and started singing along while playing the keytar. The only thing Virgil heard was him and Roman singing a melody only known to them and soon to be known to the world. Before Virgil knew it the song had reached finished. He put his keytar down and smiled as Roman waved while the crowd cheered for an encore. “Hope you guys, gals, and non-binary pals enjoyed but no encore. Maybe next time!” With that Roman put the mic back and Virgil followed him after waving goodbye to the crowd. 

As they went backstage a squid about their age greeted them. “Good evening. I’m here to speak with you two about something.” Virgil gasped. It was Logan from the Squid Squad! Logan looked in his direction. “I see you know who I am.” Roman looked at Virgil. “You know who this guy is Virge?” Virgil nodded. “He’s Logan from the famous band Squid Squad! Patton and him are the reason I wanted to start making music of my own! Speaking of Patton… shouldn’t he be here with you? You two are always close by each other.” Logan looked down at the ground, tears starting to form in his eyes. “That’s why I’m here. He’s… gone missing.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first official multi-chapter fic!! Honestly I'm so excited for this series! It'd be awesome to know what you guys think in terms of this series! They won't be very long to be honest but they'll be fun. Anyways again... so excited for this!!


End file.
